


New Year's kiss

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses him gently, a simple press of lips on lips, like he never knew he wanted until that precise moment.</p><p>Edit: Now translated in chinese by the lovely greencherry! Link in the notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So little fluff fic with no pretention just because I felt like it. First time I wrote something for the fandom so I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspire by this post on tumblr http://johnoliverisadragon.tumblr.com/post/106459580857/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-pulling-in-person-b  
> "Imagine person A of your otp pulling in person B for a kiss unexpectedly when the ball drops on New Year’s Eve"
> 
> I'm French so if you spot any mistake be kind and let me know!
> 
> Links for the Chinese translation http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-158772-1-1.html (you need to be registered) or http://qiandengchi.lofter.com/post/3701c6_673d65d (you don't need registration)

Kingsman doesn’t celebrate any holiday.

Or well the agents might celebrate it however they want if they are not on a mission at the given time, but the organisation has never organized anything to mark the occasion. Yet, even with Kingsman’s good will, more often than not the agents find themselves half across the world because it seems like every bastard hell-bent on destroying the planet thinks it's poetic justice or some shit like this to do it on an holiday.

After two years in service, it will be the first time Eggsy gets to celebrate the New Year with his mum and sister on time. He might be too late for the countdown, because he’s just made it out of the underground lair of the latest baddie of the week and he’ll have to debrief, but for once he’s in England and not in fucking Australia where he was more afraid of the wildlife than he had been of the killer nanotechnology some mad genius had wanted to release in the water.

Of course there’s always the possibility Arthur will send him on another mission straight away, but as he simply offers him a proud smile with a “Well done Galahad” once he’s made his report, Eggsy can safely bet he’ll get to spend January 1st with his family.

Harry follows him out of the shop and they walk in a comfortable silence, watching passersby hurrying to get to the various parties they can hear the muffled sound of carrying into the night.

They’ve just made it to their street when people start counting down and when Eggsy stops underneath a streetlamp, Harry does too, turning towards him, a small relaxed smile stretching his lips.

_5_

He can see that Harry will say something as soon as people reaches zero,

_4_

so he moves a little closer,

_3_

reaches for Harry’s coat lapels,

_2_

pulls a bit on them so they are closer in heights

_1_

and kisses him gently, a simple press of lips on lips, like he never knew he wanted until that precise moment.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_

He takes a step back and has to chuckle at Harry’s shocked look. That seems to shake the older man out of his inaction and, with an arm around his shoulder, he pulls the agent right back in, in a loose embrace, his lips a ghost sensation on his left ear as he murmurs his good wishes for the New Year.

As they let go of each other, Eggsy doesn’t need to invite him over to his home so he can celebrate with all his family. Harry just takes his hand in his, interlacing their fingers and walks right by his house to Eggsy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on tumblr under the same name if you're interested :)


End file.
